Revelations
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A sequel to An Orphaned Hero. Things are looking pretty good for Danny now, but when an evil returns, Danny must return to New York and team up with a group of superheroes to save the world. A Danny Phantom Xmen Crossover. Please R&R. Final Chapter up
1. Dark Visions

**Danny Phantom: Revelations **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Danny Phantom, Nickelodeon and Billionfold Inc does and I don't own the X-Men Marvel do.**

**Author's Notes: Welcome once again to another Danny Phantom fic, this one is a crossover between Danny Phantom and the X-Men 90s cartoon. I hope this one will be as good as **_**An Orphaned Hero**_** and I look forward to seeing Shiva the Sarcastic, Nightshadow24, Phillip Clark, and Soulcat56 to return to reviewing this story.**

**Chapter I: Dark Visions**

**Danny**

Things have been pretty quiet here these past few years, mainly because Vlad is doing time in a federal jail cell for various crimes, not to mention the murder of my loved ones.

With Fruit Loop behind bars, his ghost portal has been shut down and very few ghosts get out save for the Box Ghost (I swear the guy must have his own ghost portal the way he always pops up) which I am grateful for since without him, I would be out of job since no ghosts mean no people calling about Ghost problems.

The ghosts aren't the only thing that's changed; me and Valerie finally worked out our differences. She no longer thinks Danny Phantom is a menace (She still has misgivings about Cujo though).

In fact, just last year, she's teamed up with me and helps with the ghost catching business, I've even changed the named to 'Danny and Valerie's Ghost removal service.' We're actually doing pretty well for ourselves.

Valerie, since she already graduated (Lancer held me back a year) takes care of any ghosts that pop up during the day, while I take care of the ghosts after school. It allows me to actually study and get good grades, I'm already a straight B student and with any luck those B's will become A's.

There is one problem though, I think I'm having feelings for Valerie, the kind of feelings I had for Sam, but I don't know what to do. I know Sam would want me to be happy, but I don't want to forget about her, she was my first love.

Maybe all I need is some time to myself to think things through, maybe a fly around will help me clear my mind or at least I hope so.

**Clockwork**

I see great things in store for Danny, his future is indeed one of great happiness and he deserves it after all what happened.

I walked away from the mirror and turned to my shelf where a lone Fenton Thermos sat.

"You have been quiet these past few days," I told the thermos curiously.

"You know it's only a matter of time before he turns and there is nothing you can do about it," a voice from inside the thermos taunted.

"You know that was a poor choice of words, I am the master of time, and I will make sure that Danny does not become you," I retorted as I headed back for the mirror.

It was then, I heard a sound and then the wall of my lair exploded, someone had broken in.

"Who dares into intrude into my domain," I shouted as I gripped my staff tight in my hands and prepared to attack until I saw who it was attacking.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Clockwork, has your brain dulled throughout the centries," a tall figure in the shadows taunted and I knew who it was.

"You," I exclaimed, "You're susposed to be destroyed, I saw you sanctuary destroyed," I said as I swung my staff at him only to have blocked by some sort of shield.

"Foolish, Clockwork, do you really think a bunch of mortals can defeat me," he boasted as he blasted me with an energy blast sending me flying through the room until I crashed into my bookshelf.

"They might have failed, but I will not," I said as got ready to trap him in a time bubble, but he blocked it and attacked me one last time, "You will not win," I said weakly as I tried to get up.

"You failed as well, Clockwork and now that I have the weapon I need to destroy those who dare to oppose the future that I shall rule," he said as he saw my time staff laying at his feet and picked it up.

"My staff, no you don't know the power it has, no one does," I warned him, hoping that he had some bit of common sense not take my weapon.

"Do not talk to me about power, for I am power itself and you Clockwork are no more," he said as got ready to kill me, but stopped as he spotted the thermos lying on the ground.

"Ah, the perfect servant to carry out my will," he said as he picked up the thermos and gazed at it.

"No, you don't know what you're doing," I told him as he opened it and flash of energy illuminated the room.

"At last, I am free!" I heard the malevolent voice of Dan Phantom said as the light died down and beheld the most powerful ghost in existence looking at me with hatred burning in his eyes, "Now that I'm free I will…," he began to say before he was cut off.

"Serve me," the voice said ominously, "I have freed you, so you can serve me, and destroy those who dare oppose me," the voice informed Dan gravely.

"Who are you?" Dan asked as he beheld the being, he was still hidden in the shadows but he could tell that this being is powerful.

"I am the future, I have come to judge the world and exterminate those who defy my will," the voice announced, after all those centuries he is still adheres to his corrupt view of the world.

"What do I get out of it," Dan asked the voice, he wasn't working for anyone unless he benefited from the deal.

"The chance to destroy your enemies and sit at my right hand," the voice told him, "and here is your first enemy to defeat," he said pointing to me.

"I have the perfect place for this meddler," he said as he held the thermos and sucked me in.

"Enjoy your stay Clockwork," was the last thing, I heard before I was locked in thermos.

I pray that Danny will be able to defeat Dan again or else the world is doomed.

**Xavier**

I was monitoring events on Cerebro, I was hoping to find Magneto, he has been quiet since Asteroid M was destroyed and was hoping he was all right and not planning an attack.

While I was thinking, Cyclops came into the room, "Professor, there is something you should see," he said as he raced into the room.

"What is it Scott?" I asked him as he turned on one of the monitors.

"This," he said as he turned to the news, they were reporting from downtown where a strange being was attacking the city.

He was tall and dressed in black and white battle suit with a white cape. He had a pale face with piercing red eyes and flaming white hair and goatee.

This being was causing major damage and hurting innocent people, I knew he had be stopped or countless people would lose their lives.

"Prepare the Blackbird, we have to stop him," I told him as he left to follow his orders.

I went back to Cerebro, I tried looking into his mind, but there was something or someone blocking it, it was presence I haven't felt since I went to Muir Island to meet with Dr. Addler.

**Danny**

Mr. Lancer's class was boring as always, he was talking about how Shakespeare created his own words for his plays, I was beginning to fall asleep, but luckily for me (or at least I thought it was lucky) my cell phone rang.

"_Return of the King_ Fenton! I've told you a thousand time to turn that thing off in my class. I swear you're worse than Foley was sometimes," Lancer yelled, everyone laughed at Lancer's exclamation, giving me a chance to slip out and answer it.

I went into an empty classroom and turned on my phone, "Danny, here," I spoke through the receiver.

"Danny, this is Valerie, I think you check out the news today," Valerie replied nervously, I could tell that something bad was happening.

There was a TV in the room, I turned it on and went pale at what I saw.

"It's Dan, how'd he get free," I said as I looked at him destroy New York City, I had do something or else things would get very ugly.

"Val, you still there?" I asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, Danny, what should we do?" she asked, she knew that we were going take care of it.

"Val, I want you to take the Specter Speeder and go to the Ghost Zone, we're going to need Clockwork's help for this," I told her, he helped us before when I faced Dan and I know he'd do the same again for us.

"What are you going to do," She asked me, she probably knew the answer and feared to hear it.

"I'm going to New York to stop Dan, I'll call you when I get there," I told her so she wouldn't worry.

"Okay, please be careful Danny," she said as she hung up to start to her mission.

I snuck into a closet and transformed into Danny Phantom and took off through a window to stop my evil self, I only hope we will win.


	2. Of Mutants, Ghosts, and the Past

**Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic:**

**Ali Phantom: I'm glad you liked **_**An Orphan Hero**_** and I hope you'll like this story too. I'll explain who defeated Clockwork and how he was able to avoid being detected by him, later in the story**

**FernClaw: I hope you enjoy this, fic and gets you interested into the X-Men. I am an ardent supporter of Danny and Sam being together, but in the absence of Sam, I'm fine with Danny and Valerie.**

**Em Phantom: I'm glad you liked my first story and I'm sure you'll like this one. I figured since Vlad was the villain of the first one that Dan should be the second.**

**Nightshadow24: you'll learn everything in time, my friend. Hope you enjoy story. **

**Phillip Clark: I'm not saying anything, I don't want to spoil it for the other readers**

**Chapter II: Of Mutants, Ghosts, and the Past**

**Cyclops**

I decided to take Beast, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, and Gambit on this mission as we would need all the help we could get.

We landed the Blackbird on the outskirts of the city, we divided into teams, me and Wolverine would go out on foot to catch this being, while the rest would stay behind as backup

"I'm tired of this sneaky stuff, I say we go in now and make kabobs out of him," Wolverine said impatiently as he extended his claws.

"No, it's too risky, besides we don't know what he's capable of," I told him, a direct attack would endanger too many people and he might overpower us, stealth was a better plan or so I thought.

I was about send the team out when Wolverine acted like he sensed something, "Wolverine what is it?" I asked him cautiously.

"I smell someone, whoever it is bad news," he said, it was then that we heard someone laughing.

"Is this the best they could send out, Circus Freaks!" an evil voice said coldly.

I could tell that Wolverine's temper was about to go off, he stared at where the voice was coming from and yelled, "I'll show you, freak" as he ran in the direction of the voice ready to attack.

"No Wolverine wait!" I yelled but it was too late, whoever was in the shadows vanished and laughed at Logan's error as he went crashing into the ground.

"Ha! How pathetic," the being taunted, laughing at our defeat.

"You're about to draw a duce, _mon fere_!" Gambit told him as he threw some playing cards at him, only to be deflected with some sort of shield.

"Let me show you how a pro does it," the being taunted as he blasted Gambit with an energy blast sending him through the air.

"Maybe I can slow this creep down," Rogue said as she flew behind him threw him behind him, "You're kind of cute in an evil way," she teased him as she went to punch him.

"Looks can be deceiving," he said as he said as he seemingly multiplied himself, "I thought my master said you were powerful," he raised his arms and blasted us before we could strike again.

I saw wolverine get up again, "I'll show the right way that trick is done," he said as he extended his claws and pounced on him.

"Please, I don't have time for this," he said as he took a breath and let out some sort of supersonic scream like how Banshee does, only this scream was a hundred time louder and thousand times more painful.

The shockwaves sent Wolverine flying into a tree, knocking him out.

"Perhaps some cold will cool the intensity of his evil," Storm said as she flew up, "Northern winds, freeze the wicked in his tracks," she commanded as a cold wind began to blow and snow began to fall.

"It will take more than a flurry to stop me," he said as he blasted Storm out of the sky, he walked over to where we were laying and sneered.

"Who are you?" I asked as I got up and attacked him with an optic blast only to have him block it with a shield.

"I am Dan Phantom and you will not stand in the way of my master's plans," he hissed as he vanished from sight, leaving us alone.

Once I was sure that he was gone, I rushed over the team, I could they were stunned and brusised but no major injuries.

"Is everyone all right," I asked as surveyed my wounded teammates.

"I'm fine Cyc, I'm a fast healer, but I want to get my claws on that creep," Wolverine said as he stood up and extend one of his claws and slashed a nearby tree.

"How about you three," I asked as I turned to Rogue, Storm and Gambit, who starting to wake up.

"That Dan is as tricky as a rattler covered in oil," Rogue said as she helped Storm up, "I'd like to know who taught him those moves," she continued to tell me.

"I would like to know that too, _cher_," Gambit said as he looked at the battlefield and the carnage our foe left behind.

"Whoever this Dan is, we must warn the professor about him," Storm told us, "he must not be allowed to escape," she continued.

"I agree, let's go back to the Blackbird and tell the professor what happened," I said as we wnt back to the jet and took off for the mansion.

**Valerie**

Somehow, Dan Phantom has escaped and it's up to us to stop him.

Danny had told me to go into the Ghost Zone and see if I can't find Clockwork while he goes off to fight Dan.

I wish he could let me go with him, I know he's going to need help in defeating that monster but he's the leader of our duo for a reason, he knows what he's doing, yet why do I worry about him so much, I mean we're only friends, right.

Some days, I just don't know, I mean he's a nice guy and part of me wants to be more than a friend and partner to him, but he always gives me the cold shoulder.

Like the other day, we were fighting Technus, he had gotten out somehow and he was planning to infect the all the world's computers with a virus (I know lame plan, but this Technus we are talking about) and Danny got injured trying to stop him.

My heart leapt out of my chest when I saw him laying on the ground wounded, but it wasn't a concern for a friend but something more, maybe I'm going crazy I don't know anymore, maybe the ghosts are getting to me.

While I was thinking, I saw a large tower loom over the horizon; I had made it to Clockwork's lair.

I got out of the Specter Speeder and entered the vast citadel, it looked a war had taken place. There were books strewn all over the place and huge holes in the walls, something told this was not good.

"Hello, Clockwork you here? It's me Valerie," I asked as I walked up a set of steps to Clockwork's study.

The study was the most damaged place so far, but there was no Clockwork, just chaos and the Fenton Thermos lying on the ground.

Something told me, that Clockwork was inside, I picked it up an opened it.

"Valerie, thank goodness you are here," the master of time said as he landed on the ground, "we haven't much time, he has stolen my time staff and I fear what will do with it," he told me, for once I heard his calm voice crack with fear.

"Who has your time staff?" I asked confused, did Dan have it, what would he want with it except to destroy Danny.

"An ancient evil, I faced him thousands of years ago, I tried to destroy him and failed now he is back and I fear for the world. He has allied with Dan and unless they are stopped the future will be nonexistent," he said in usual cryptic manner.

"Who is this evil?" I asked him trying to get an answer out of him.

"His name is so evil, it must be never be spoken, but know this he has lived longer than any being on the planet, and if we do not hurry all is lost," he told me.

"I have the Specter Speeder outside; we can use it to get back to Earth," I said as he followed me to the vehicle and got inside.

"Danny will need your help, you must follow him," he said as I started the specter speeder and left the Ghost Zone, I just hope Danny is all right.

**Danny**

I don't know how long I was flying, even when visiting my friends here, I don't realize how long I fly, but I know I'm approaching the city as the familiar skyline is coming up on the horizon.

When I arrived I landed near on the outskirts of the city, and even here it looked like Dan had already been through.

Buildings were destroyed and fires were burning with the putrid smell of ectoplasm (be thankful if you've never smelt burnt ectoplasm, it's worse than the meatloaf surprise that my school serves for lunch).

"Come out and fight me Dan, you coward," I said, trying to vomit from the fumes, I flew around and looked for him but could see nothing and I shuddered as I beheld the eerie quietness.

Just then I was knocked out of the sky and I could my foe's voice taunt, "Be careful what you wish for Danny, it might come to true," he said as he stepped out of the shadows and shot an ecto-blast at me.

Before it could hit me I put up a shield, "you're going have to do better than that," I told him as I flew behind at blasted him with my ice powers trying to freeze him.

"Still using the same parlor tricks, I see," Dan said as he duplicated himself and shot me with powerful ecto-blasts.

I put a shield up to try to stop it, but I could feel it weakening and the heat of the ecto-blasts burn me. I tried one last time to protect myself but I was too weak and fell from the sky and hit the ground.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw Dan approach me he picked my up by the collar and tossed me in the air.

"let's see if this works," he said as he took a remote control and pressed a button, I flet a stange energy surround me and then I froze like a statue in the air.

"I'll have to thank Clockwork for letting my master use his time staff, if he ever gets out of the Fenton Thermos," he said laughing as he looked into my eyes, "There's something I've wanted to say to you for the longest time," he whispered as he raised his fist in the air glowing with ectoplasm, "goodbye, Danny," he laughed.

I knew then that I was doomed, so I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come.


	3. Southern Hospitality

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed my fic:**

**Nightshadow24: I'm glad you like my fic so much and have fun on your trip (If Tucker Foley heard what you said he would be in a coma LOL)**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I know you wouldn't miss it. No, Spidey and Daredevil aren't in this one, but they'll be in the next story after this. I'm glad you like my cliffhangers,**

**Chapter III: Southern Hospitality**

**Xavier**

When the team got back to they briefed me on what happened and the battle with this new foe.

"So, he called himself Dan Phantom and claimed he worked for a 'master?'" I asked curious about this opponent, "Do you have any idea who he serves?" I asked as I turned to Beast who was researching as much as he could about this 'Dan'

"I have a few hypotheses, but little evidence to back them…," he began to say when the alarm, "oh my," he exclaimed as the screen came on.

"It's Dan!" Cyclops said, "and he's attacking that kid," he said as we beheld that he was about to hurt a small boy with white hair and green eyes.

"Cyclops, takes Rogue and Storm with you to stop this Dan Phantom make sure he doesn't harm that boy," I told him.

"Let me go as well, prof, I want introduce to Dan to Adamantium," Wolverine commented, I could tell he wanted to fight this being.

"We need you here, Logan, your senses might give us some clue on to who or what Dan is and who he's working for," I told him hpoing he would agree with me.

"Right, but don't waste him without me," he said as I dismissed the team, Heaven help us on this mission.

**Danny**

What is taking Dan so long to destroy me; I wanted to get this over with.

I opened my eyes and saw that Dan was distracted as three people starting attacking him.

There were three of them, one man and two women, the women appeared to be flying, could they be Halfas also or something else, I wasn't sure.

"Let's see how well you dance, sugar," a woman dressed in a green and yellow battle suit wearing a leather jacket said in a southern accent.

She sneaked up Dan and managed to grab him, Dan tried to break free but her grip was strong, "What's wrong don't you like me, sugar," she said as he fought to free himself.

"You're strong but not strong enough," Dan spat as he went intangible, "no one can stop me!" He said as he blasted her with an ecto-blast sending her flying.

"You shall not harm the child, Winds! Blast the demon from his course," the other woman, an African American with piercing white eyes and hair said as she flew higher into the sky.

I noticed that sky began to grow dark as clouds obscured the sun and a strong wind began to blow.

I noticed that Dan was losing his footing and the device he had was blown out of his hand, freeing me.

"Nice trick, let see if I could do better," he said as he inhaled then let his Ghostly Wail sending us flying, "So long fools!" he said laughing as he went to leave, but flew in front front of him.

"Let's finish this Dan," I told him as my eyes norrowed and I prepared to blast him, but stopped as I noticed the first woman flew up behind.

"Let see what's hiding behind those pretty eyes, hun," she said as she removed her gloves and placed her hand on Dan's face.

"AHHH NO GET OFF!" Dan screamed as if he was in pain, I looked up at her and noticed her face was changing, she was turning into Dan.

"NO, I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR NO CAN DEFEAT ME, HE CAN'T KEEP ME IN THAT THERMOS FOREVER AND I WILL BE FREE AND YOU WILL BECOME ME FENTON!" the woman hissed before she screamed and let go of Dan, sending him flying to the ground.

He was still for a moment, whatever she had done to him weakened him, he looked up for second and I thought I saw a tear run down his face, "You'll pay for that woman" he spat as he rose to his feet and went to attack her.

"Don't you know, a man never hits a woman," I said as I repelled him with an ecto-blast.

"You can't win Danny," he said as he went to attack me but was stop as he was hit by a red engery beam.

"Leave the kid alone, Dan!" a voice said as another beam came from thin air hitting him in the chest.

I watched as a man in a blue and yellow uniform with brown hair and eyes hidden behind a red visor stepped forward and blasted Dan with a beam from his eyes again, " This is your final warning, Dan," he said sternly waiting for him to respond.

"Fine, you want him," Dan finally said as grabbed me by the neck, I could feel the bone's in my neck from the vice like grip, "take him!" he yelled as he threw me up in the air and blasted me the several powerful ecto-blasts.

I screamed as the blast burned me, it felt like I was on fire and no amount of water could put it out.

After awhile the burning stopped and felt something push me away and could hear an ear piercing shriek, Dan was using his Ghostly Wail to send me flying through the air.

The last thing I remember was seeing the ground before everything went black.

**Dan**

Those freaks are powerful. I will have to alert the master about them and think up a plan to stop them.

I flew back to my master's base to inform him of the battle and the arrival of Danny.

I flew for a couple hours until I came to an abandoned museum and entered, I looked around at the remains of the exhibits, it was a bit creepy for me but my attention was averted as I came to where my master was.

"Dan, you are back early, did you take care of the mutants for me?" my master asked as he shut the door behind me, I could not see him, in fact I've never seen his face as he claims that 'no inferior being is worthy to gaze at a god.'

"Not as yet, my lord, the freaks are powerful and I fear they have a new ally," I said as I bowed before him, I could tell he was not pleased with this news.

"Perhaps, I underestimated your powers, Dan, I thought the mutants would be no match for you," he yelled as his red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"No, my lord, I am powerful and I will destroy the mutant freaks and that pathetic younger version of myself," I swore to my master, hoping that he could me another chance, "I have a plan this time, I will enlist allies to help us, just allow me one more chance at them, and I swear, my lord the freaks will be no more!" I told me master pleadingly/

"Very well, Dan Phantom, you may have a second chance, but I warn you ghost, do not fail me again," he said as he opened the door.

"yes, my lord," I said as floated out of the room and prepared for the attack.

The saying goes 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him,' well that is wrong for once my 'master' completes his plan, I will betray him and I and I alone will rule the world!

**Valerie**

"Clockwork, why can't you tell me this guy's name and what does he want with Dan?" I asked Clockwork as we arrived at New York in record time.

"I can't; even the sound of his name has brought civilizations to their doom. All I can tell you is that I faced him before and lost, I couldn't destroy him and now the world suffers the punishment for my failure," he said sadly as he turned to face me, he was in the form of an old man and I could see the guilt he bears behind his wrinkled countenance, "and as for why he wants Dan, simple, as always he selects the most powerful and ruthless to serve him and he has found those traits in him," he tells me sternly.

He's not the only one worrying, I fear what Dan will do Danny, I remember Danny telling me about the last time he faced Dan and I worry this time he'll get hurt or worse, but I know Danny can take care of himself and can beat Dan, I know he can!

"Don't worry Clockwork, you have Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress to help you this time, whoever this creep he's going down!" I told him enthusiastically.

"I hope so for the universe's sake," he said wearily as we got out of the Speeder and went to find Danny.

**Clockwork**

Five thousand years ago, people can only dream of that distant time, but for me it is as clear as yesterday.

I had been summoned by a group of sorcerers to battle a powerful enemy before he could destroy the world.

The battle was hard, but I triumphed and failed at the same time, I had defeated him but in my arrogance and pride, I failed to destroy him allowing him to escape and causing warfare to occur for the next several millennia.

I vowed that find him again and destroy him, but somehow he always was step ahead of me, but I could never figure out why, how could anyone be ahead of me, the master of all time, yet he was.

I searched for years before giving up, hoping that some army did what I failed to do, but now he has returned.

I still curse myself for my failure, I should have destroyed him, but I didn't, however, this time I will not fail and bring peace back to the world.


	4. Almost Perfect Timing

**Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Thank you for reviewing the fic. I updated the fight scenes and expanded on them as you suggested. I remember the Silver Surfer cartoon, it was awesome and I'm seriously considering doing a fic with him in it. **

**Phillip Clark: As I said before I am not spoiling it by revealing the mystery villain until it's time.**

**Nighshadow24: I'm glad you like my writing style, I was nervous as to how people would like my stories since this I am new to writing Danny Phantom stories. Enjoy your vacation; see you when you get back.**

**Chapter IV: Almost Perfect Timing**

**Danny**

My aching head, I don't remember much except that Dan threw me at those three people and… wait a second, just where am I.

From what I can see I'm in some sort of hospital room, but how did I get here, could those people have taken me there or is this is a trick from Dan to confuse me.

I started to get worried until I heard a voice say, "What a blessed sight to see you have come to Mr. Fenton."

I looked where the voice came from and saw large blue furry creature in blue shorts enter the room. He reminded of Wulf except for the color and the features of his face. He had blue eyes that shone with intelligence, whoever he is, he's a genius.

"Thanks, I would agree if I could figure where I am and how you knew my name," I asked nervously, I could tell that this creature was benign and wouldn't harm me but still one can't be too carefully.

"You are at the Xavier School for Gifted Children, my colleagues brought you here after you were injured. I'm Dr. McCoy, I've been treating you during your stay. I know your name because your driver's license said that you are 'Daniel A. Fenton' of Amity Park, Illinois and if my hypothesis is right you are related to…," he stopped as he heard an alarm go off.

"Beast, Dan has been spotted again and he's been seen with another a being," a voice said as the man from the fight Dan entered the room.

"I'll be right there Cyclops," Dr. McCoy said as he turned to leave, "If you'll need anything, the Professor and Jubilee will be here," he said as he left the room.

The only thing I need now, is someplace to hide so I could transform into Danny Phantom and go out to fight Dan.

"There has to be a closet somewhere in here," I said as I got up and left the room, I walked through the hall until I found a secluded corner and transformed into Danny Phantom and flew around until I window and shot out the window, not bothering to make sure I wasn't being watched, which is something I would regret.

**Jubilee**

I never get to go on any cool missions, I always have to stay here and take care of the patients in the infirmary, when will learn that I can handle myself on missions.

I just hope that this 'Danny' isn't another Sabretooth, if hadn't been for wolverine I would have been a goner.

The professor and told to go check to make sure Danny was all right, I was walking down the hall when I saw the weirdest sight, what appeared to be a boy flying down the hall, he had white hair and green eyes.

"Whoa!" I said as he flew past me, "I have to tell the professor," I said as ran to the Professor's study to tell him what I saw.

"Professor Xavier! Professor Xavier!" I yelled as barged into his study, out of breath form running.

"What is Jubilee, what happened," the professor said as came over to where I was standing.

"You won't believe what I saw," I told him excitedly, I know wouldn't believe me but I had to tell him.

He placed a hand on his chin and smiled, "Was it a young man flying down the halls," he asked me.

"Yeah, let me guess you sensed him," I replied astonished that he sensed the presence of this strange being.

"Yes and I have an idea who it is, when Cyclops brought Danny here, I sensed that he was hiding something. I wasn't sure at first but after you seeing this flying boy, I am sure that the boy is Danny," he explained to me in his scholarly tone of voice

"So Danny's a mutant?" I asked curious, finally I'll have someone to talk to and take my side when I ask to go on missions.

"Not exactly, I've been doing some research, I'm convinced that young Danny is a creature called a Halfa" he told me as brought up a file on his computer.

"What's a halfa?" I asked, I had never heard of halfas before, "Is that like being only half a mutant?" I said curiously.

"No, a halfa is a creature that is half ghost, they're extremely rare, in fact only two are known to exist," he told me, "what you saw, Jubilee was Danny's ghost side, I know where he's going," he concluded somberly.

"To face Dan Phantom," he told me before I could ask him, "But we can't stop him, something tells me that he must face Dan on his own," he concluded.

Things just get weirder and weirder here, first you discover that some psycho is trashing the town and when everyone gets to go out, you're stuck here babysitting some kid, the next you discover that the kid is a ghost (or at least part ghost, if that's even possible) and he's off to fight the psycho, yep just an average day here.

**Danny**

I think someone saw me leave the building, it was only a girl about 16 years of age, but I think I was going to fast to see me; anyway I have bigger fish to fry.

I sped through the city until I saw Dan and Skulker attacking a group of people.

"Who let you out of your cage, Skulker?" I taunted the hunter as he glared at me.

"This time, Whelp, your pelt will be mine," he said as he raised his gun at me, "say farewell ghost child" but something knocked him back.

"You aren't hunting anyone," the voice of the one called Cyclops said as he blasted Skulker to the ground.

"Mutants, I think people will pay big bucks just to see you on display," he said as he got up and shot at Cyclops who countered with a blast on his own and stunned the ghost.

"Wolverine, now!" he shouted as another member of their group, this one dressed in yellow and black with a mask covering his face and claws coming from his hand leapt on the hunter and started to tear him to shreds.

While Skulker was distracted, I turned my attention to Dan, "Let's finish this Dan!," I told him as I prepared to blast him.

"I would love to," he said as he multiplied himself and started to blast me, but I countered with a shield for as long as I could.

Sweat dripped down my face as I exerted more power to keep the shield up, "Give up Dan! You'll never win!" I said as tried to hold the shield up.

"That's what you think," he taunted as he intensified his attacks.

My feet were slipping and I know that I wouldn't be able to hold up much longer, I closed my eyes and concentrated, I could feel shield breaking and the heat from Dan's blasts , but then the strangest thing happened.

It felt like my shield was stronger but I wasn't putting energy into it, both me and Dan were shocked, what was happening. I looked around and saw a woman dressed in a black and blue battle suit with red hair and green eyes looking at me. She had a head band on and it seemed she was making the force field.

"You will not harm the child," she said as she then raised her hand and pushed Dan away.

"Perhaps another time," Dan said as he bowed and disappeared with Skulker right behind him.

Once they had disappeared, the group looked at me; there was silence for a moment until Dr. McCoy stepped forward.

"Danny what are you doing here, you're supposed to be back at the mansion resting," he said, he sounded like my dad when he found out that I've been out playing while I'm sick one time.

"Dan Phantom is my responsibility and as long he's out there I am going to fight him," I told him, I created him (sort of) and I wouldn't let this monster roam free.

"What do you mean he's your responsibility," McCoy asked me curiously.

I was about to explain until I heard a voice say, "Perhaps, I can provide an explanation Dr. McCoy," I recognized it as Clockwork's.

"Who are you?" Cyclops said suspiciously, he was unsure of the time master's intentions, but looked ready to hear him out.

"I am Clockwork, I am master of time," He said as Valerie walked up beside Clockwork, "and this is the Red Huntress, Valerie Gray. We are allies of Danny Phantom and have come to help him in his battle against Dan," the ghost said with a smile and told them.

While Clockwork was explaining everything to them, I began to feel funny, like I was having an out of body experience.

"What's going on?" I heard Cyclops said as he obviously felt the same way.

I looked at my feet and saw green smoke and heard a voice say, "so you wish it, so shall it be!"

Before I could speak the ghost's name, we found ourselves in a place that I knew all too well and wish I'd never see again.


	5. Jailbirds

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: You're about to find out who made the wish. I'm going to introduce the Silver Surfer in my fourth fic, so be patient the Surfer is coming in the future.**

**DarkW1ng: Thank for you for pointing that out, I must have been sleepier than I thought the other night, it's corrected so Chapter 4 is up for you to enjoy. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Chapter V: Jailbirds**

**Dan**

My little diversion worked perfectly, while me and Skulker kept the freaks busy, my master summoned Desiree and wished them someplace far away where they'll never get out.

I flew back to my master's excited to tell him of my success, "Soon, my master shall be lord of everything and I shall sit at his right hand," I said as I approached the citadel.

When I got here, I landed and walked into to alert my master of what happened, "My lord, the plan worked no more freaks," I told him joyfully.

"Yes, Desiree has great power she will be rewarded for her part in our plan. But do not let victory cloud your mind, Xavier is still on this plane," he said pleased by the attack but also weary of the fact that their leader was still around

"Don't worry, about him, even if he could contact them, the law is very strict about outside communication," I said with a smile.

"Good, now we can focus on our plan," he said as he pulled a lever, revealing a huge machine, "Behold my weapon, now that I control time, I will eradicate those who dare to oppose me," he declared as I looked at his machine.

"What does it do?" I asked curious as I floated up to the machine only to be hit by an energy blast.

"Don't touch my machine, you will find out what does so enough, right now I have other work for you to do Dan," he said as his eyes glowed with anger.

"Yes, my lord, I am yours to command," I told him as I bowed and left to do his bidding.

**Cyclops**

While the being calling himself Clockwork was explaining himself we were suddenly transported to some weird place.

"Where are we Scott?" Jean asked as we looked around at the place, it appeared to be some sort of prison.

"You're in my prison, allow me to introduce myself, the name's Walker: learn it, fear it, _obey _it," a voice said as a being dressed in a white suit and black cowboy hat emerged from the shadows, "and you punks are breaking the rules," Walker said malevolently.

"The only thing that's broken will be you bub," Wolverine threatened as he extended his claws and lunged at Walker only to be punched by the being.

"How can you do that Walker, I thought you couldn't hurt humans?" Danny asked amazed that Walker was able to touch Logan.

"It's a new toy of mine punk, it allows me to be able to deal with you," Walker said pointing to a device attached to his belt, "It also allows me to make my prison able to hold you punks," he said as he pressed a button as a row of cells glowed eerily, "now what would be an appropriate punishment for you," he said thinking for a second before giving a cruel smile, "I have it, I sentence you to hard labor," he said snapping his finger making guards appear.

"Officer Walker, sir, how can you sentence us we haven't had a trial yet, I think the law dictates that we have a trial of peers," Beast told the lawman, hoping to reason with him.

"Of course there's been a trial, for I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary your executioner," Walker said with a smile, "and I found you all guilty punks, now go to the lockers to get into your uniforms, you have rocks to break," he said as the guards lead us away.

"Wait till I get my claws on you bub, you'll be eating your meals with an IV," Wolverine said as the guards escorted him way.

"Guards, hold up a minute," Walker said as he approached Logan, he stared at him with contempt, "Are we going to have a problem punk?" he asked as his green eyes stared at Wolverine.

"You better believe it bub," Wolverine retorted with claws extended ready to kill the jailer.

"What a pity, because I don't like problems in my prison," he said as he took out what looked like a glowing whip and lashed Logan. Wolverine howled in pain as the whip burned his skin.

Finally after about twenty lashes Walker stopped and said, "I think we understand each other now," as he put the whip away, "take them away," he said dismissing us with his hand as the guards grabbed our wrists and carried us away to await our fate.

**Dan**

Now that the freaks and their friends are far away, I went on to the next part of my task, to capture their leader.

I flew through the city until I found I saw a large building coming up, "Ah, here we are it's time to teach the freaks something," I said as I walked up to the door and phased through in the building.

"Now to find the prey," I said as I wandered through the halls searching for this Xavier. I had little trouble as this place has low security.

While I was looking for my goal a felt the heat of an energy blast hit me, "Who dares!" I shouted as a saw a young girl with a magenta shirt and yellow jacket standing in front of me, "Is this their idea of defense a little girl," I said laughing.

"Who you calling little, you creep," she hissed as she blasted me with energy blasts, trying to repel me.

"Let me teach you a lesson in power," I said as picked her up by the back of jacket and stared into her eyes, "I am the most powerful ghost of all and if you don't want to see just _how_ powerful I am, you're going to aid me in my search," I told her smiling.

"What if I don't want to help you?" I spat as she tried to get free.

I removed the sunglasses she had above her eyes and threw them in the air, then blasted them to bits, "that will happen to you got it," I told her, "Now show me where your leader is and you might live," I told her.

"All right," she said in defeat but I could tell she was up to something, "you want to…," she said before I blasted her.

"I warned you, girl," I told her as I blasted her, I could hear her scream as the energy burned her, "You should have listened to me," I told her as I intensified my blasts until she was unconscious, "Pathetic child," I said as I left her on the floor and continued my search.


	6. Escape Plans

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Nightshadow24: Glad to see you managed to find a computer, how are you enjoying your vacation" Glad your enjoying the fic, I changed Walker's introduction like you said.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Glad you love the story so much; keep reading because it's going to get to cooler!**

**Chapter VI: Escape Plans**

**Danny**

Somehow, someone wished us inside Walker's prison, the warden has wizened up and made it impossible for us to phase through the walls and allows him to actually hurt us, which he does often.

He sentenced us to hard labor for eternity, meaning we work outside in the work yard until it gets dark outside, which we are doing right now.

It's unbearably hot in the yard (which is odd because the Ghost Zone is icy cold) the work has taken it toll on us, a few of us have heat exhaustion and the fact that we're carrying around thousand pound sledgehammers makes it worse.

My muscles ache like crazy and I'm on the brink of collapsing, I want to rest but every time I slow down Walker whips me, "Get moving punk!," he yells with each the lash of the of the whip. It burns like crazy (if you can imagine getting stung by a jellyfish and one of those South American killer ants at the same time while being struck by lightning, then you know what Walker's whip feels like) and he always whips you on the same spot as before.

But I shouldn't complain, Wolverine has it worse, every time he opens his mouth Walker whips him. One can hear his howls of pain through out the prison. He also put a shock collar on him and shocks him whenever the whippings don't work, there's also something about that device on his belt that prevents Wolverine from extending his claws as well.

They don't give us water or breaks in the yard, the only refreshment we get is when our sweat drips into our mouths, the saltiness of it only increases our thirst and if we don't get some thing soon we'll die of dehydration.

I'm about to keel over now until I heard Walker shout, "All rights punks, meal time, everyone into the mess hall," he pointed to the prison as we lined up to go inside.

"What about prisoner #4567?" one of the guards said as they pointed to a weakened Wolverine. Even though he's a fast healer, Walker whips him so many times that he doesn't have time to heal (the last time I counted the ghost warden gave him a total 100 lashes) and the collar doesn't make it any easier.

"Put him back in cell, he has to learn punks who step out of line, don't get fed," he said cruelly as the guards hauled Wolverine back to his cell in solitary confinement, "I think another century in solitary will make learn the rules," he commented as Wolverine was taken away.

I looked around, Dr. McCoy was upset, "Please, Officer Walker, you can't do this he is weakened already he needs nourishment, depriving him of it is inhumane," he yelled at the ghost as he went to charge him.

"That's insubordination punk, I don't tolerate that in my prison," Walker spat as he whipped the doctor till he howled in pain and his back was bleeding, "perhaps you would like to join your friend in solitary," he said as the guards yanked him from the line and hauled him away, "Make sure the punk gets a collar as well," he said before turning back to us, "Here are the rules, you get in line, get your food, sit down, be quiet, and eat. When you are done you go back to yard and break rocks, got it," he said adjusting his hat with a smile as we got in line.

I could smell the food and it wasn't good, "what the heck is this," I asked as the Lunch Lady put some sort of meat on my tray (now I know why Sam was an Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian and after this I might become too)

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY COOKING SKILLS!" she yelled as her white hair blew upwards and her eyes glowed with anger.

"No, of course not it looks good, you're an excellent cook," I said timidly as she calmed down and smiled, I learned long ago not to get on her bad side and just agree with her.

"would you like a fruit cup, dear," she asked, I nodded and she placed a cup something (whether or not it was fruit or not, I couldn't tell) and I walked back to the table.

Sitting with me were Valerie, Clockwork, Cyclops, Rogue (I had learned the name of Dr. McCoy's friend in my spare time to help from going crazy), Storm, Jean, Gambit, and the Box Ghost (who's also my cellmate and if he says 'Beware' one more time, I swear I will find away to kill him even though he is already dead)

"We can't waist anymore time here; we need to break any ideas?" I whispered to my friends while the guards weren't looking.

No one spoke up, except the Box Ghost who went on his usual tangent until Clockwork shut him up.

"Silence, you'll be the death of some us," he snapped at the specter as he shut up and looked away like a kid being scolded, "although, he gives me an idea," he whispered before he crammed a spoon full of the meat down his throat causing him to make a humorous face (which was even funnier because he was in his child form and looked like kid forced to eat his vegetables).

"I'm with you Clockwork," I said as I swallowed a large amount of the brackish water we had to drink, it wasn't tasty or refreshing, but it did managed to alleviate a bit of the pang of thirst we had.

"I'm also on your side, Clockwork," Valerie told the master of time as she looked at Cyclops and his team.

They all looked at one another, skeptical at first then smiled as Cyclops said, "We're with you as well Clockwork."

"Excellent here's the plan," he said as he whispered his plan to his us, every once in awhile, Clockwork's eyes would shift towards the Box Ghost who would look nervously at the other ghost and tried to continue to eat his meal, despite the fact that he was nervous about what the master of time had up his sleeve.

**Walker**

Ah, there's nothing like a nice ordered prison to make a ghost happy.

This Ghost Zone would be in chaos if it wasn't for me dispensing justice here, but do I appreciate it, no they say I'm cruel and mean, but one has to be to keep criminals in line and bring order to this forsaken realm.

I was busying myself, with various tasks that needed to be done such as ordering more whips and other such things, when one of my deputies came in with some news.

"Sir, there's a problem with prisoner #4680," he said as he saluted me nervously, fearing my reaction.

"The Box Ghost?" I asked curiously, usually he's pretty quiet and I wondered what could have set him off as I walked out my office and went to his cell.

When I arrived there, I saw the Box Ghost yelling and causing a scene, "what's a matter, Box Punk," I asked as I walked into his cell.

"The ghost-child is dead, he just dropped dead," he said pointing the child's corpse.

I walked over to the body, I knew that one can tell if a human is alive or not by placing a hand upon the neck.

"let see if the buzzards get your body," I said I went to do so only to be shocked as he reached out and grabbed my hand and threw me to the ground.

"Surprise, Walker!" he said grinning happily as I got up.

"It'll take a lot more to bring me down, punk," I said as I got up and blasted him only to have it blocked.

"I know like this," he said as flew at me and managed to steal the control of my materializer, a device I invented to allows me to fight humans, from my belt.

"Give that back, punk," I said as I blasted him to the ground, "You see punk; you can't win against…NO!" I shouted as I noticed my blast destroyed the controls.

"You'll pay for that punk," I said, but I was about to blast him to death when someone hit me, "Who dares!" I snapped as I turned and saw prisoner #2136 a.k.a. Cyclops standing behind me.

"You're laws are repealed, _warden_," he said as he blasted me again sending me to the ground.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! WE GOT A SITUATION," I screamed only to find that no came.

"Sorry, Walker, you're men are little busy," the ghost child said as he froze me to the ground and left me in the cell, "hope you enjoy your stay," he said as froze me to the wall of the cell and walked out leaving me with the Box Ghost.

"You'll pay for this punk, when I get out of here you'll all be in trouble. I," I began to yell until the Box Idiot spoke up.

"I am the Box Ghost and," he shouted to the heavens, giving me a headache.

"If you don't shut up, I will put in solitary confinement for eternity, in a cylinder" I threatened as I phased out of the ice and looked through the bars of my cell, I swear when I get out of here, I will destroy them all!

**Xavier**

I had not heard from the team in awhile, what could be taking them so long, it's not like them to not report in.

I put on Cerebro and tried to search for them, but could find nothing could they be dead?

While I was pondering this, I was startled by an explosion that tore my door to shreds.

"Greetings, Professor," I heard a cruel voice say as I saw the figure of Dan Phantom enter the room.

"YOU" I shouted as I activated the secret panel of my hover chair and got out my gun, "want to you want?" I asked him before he blasted the gun out of my hand.

"That's no way to treat a guest," he sneered as he lifted me out of the chair and threw me to the ground, "You're lucky the master wants you alive or else I'd kill you now," he said with a sinister smile.

"Who drives you to do evil Dan? I can sense that you were not always evil, what drove you to be the vindictive spirit you are today," I asked him as I tried to probe his mind, but what I saw couldn't be right, could it, is Dan Phantom really Danny, no they're completely different Danny is kind and selfless while Dan is cruel and malicious.

I saw that something changed Danny that caused the transformation from brave young man to this evil entity, something tragic and horrible, but before I could discover more he cut off the connection.

"Get out of my head!" he snapped as he blasted me to the ground, I could feel the heat of his energy burn my skin, it felt like I was on fire, I must have hit a nerve in Dan to make him react so violently, but before I could escape I drifted into unconsciousness and closed my eyes.

**Dan**

My mission was almost ruined, that Xavier entered my mind and made me see my past and those events that made me the being I am now.

I don't know what is was about it, but I could swear that I felt, a twinge of remorse, but remorse a weakness and I am strong but still it's the second that emotion has crept up.

The first time it did was when that woman touched me; it felt like she was draining me of my power stripping me down to the bare emotions that I have kept dormant for the longest time.

I must be losing my mind, those thoughts no longer matter to me, I am Dan Phantom and the only thing that matters is the destruction of my enemies.

Once I snapped back to normal, I went to the professor's computer and punched in the code Technus gave me to control the machine, I just hope Technus has done his part of the plan.

I got out the com that I Technus gave me and activated it, "Technus, are you there Technus, do you read?" I shouted through the microphone waiting for a reply.

"I, Technus, ghost master of all things elec…," Technus' annoying voice came through the speaker.

"Be quiet Nicolai, I have no time for your nonsense, is the link working, I just entered the code," I asked him, I always hated Technus, his ego is only surpassed by his stupidity, the only reason I used him was that he is truly a genius when it comes to electronics, if not for that I would have left him to rot in the Ghost Zone.

"Yes, Dan, the link is working," he replied happily, "Give me the signal when you're ready," he said preparing to activate his end of the connection.

"Now, Technus!" I shouted as I activated my side and smiled, "Soon professor all your secrets will belong to the master," I said turning to the unconscious man on the floor, "come on, we mustn't keep him waiting," I told him as I picked him up and left for the master.


	7. Gateways

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic:**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Thank you, I was worried how I was going to pull off the escape, so decided to show it from Walker's point of view. I'm glad you liked the scenes with Dan and Xavier and if you think that Xavier can break Dan Phantom, well you got another thing coming.**

**Chapter VII: Gateways**

**Danny**

Clockwork's plan worked (who'd think that the Box Ghost would actually prove useful) but now we have a new problem.

"How do you we get back to Earth, it could forever to find the right door that leads back home," Cyclops said as we left the prison and beheld the multiple doors of the Ghost Zone.

"If I had my time staff I could speed up time, but that's not an option we have now," the master of time told us as he gazed at all the doors.

"Ghosts seem to be your department Danny, any idea what to do," Cyclops said as he and the others of his team turned me for advice.

How I wish I could disappear right now, they obviously thought I knew what I was doing, but the truth is that I was lost as they were, sure I knew where certain things were at Skulker's lair, Pariah Dark's castle, and Walker's Prison but even I didn't know the way out and if I make wrong move I could strand us in the Ghost Zone forever, why is it that people rely on me for everything.

"Don't worry Danny, you can do it," Valerie commented as she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled, my heart felt like it skipped a beat and I blushed, what was wrong with me, did I have feelings for Valerie, but how I loved Sam how could I love another woman.

While I was thinking, I remembered something I always wondered about this and if I'm right, it's our ticket back home.

"I have an idea, everyone follow me and don't wander off, if this works we're going home," I said as I navigated through the Ghost Zone.

"Where you taking us, sugar," Rogue asked worried where I was leading them, I don't blame her, I was nervous when I first explored the Ghost Zone, but I got used to it.

"You just have to trust me," I told her as confidently as I could even though I was nervous as they were.

"We trust you Danny," Clockwork said, "and I am sure the others do as well," he said he turned the members of our party who nodded in affirmation, it made feel better.

We floated through the Ghost Zone for a few hours until I saw a very familiar door, "Let's see how right I am," as I said as I reached for the knob until I felt something punch me.

"What the…," I said as I got my feet, I saw an amorphous shadow was before me, "Oh no! Shadow! Johnny 13 must be nearby," I said as I heard his motorcycle approach.

"You got that right, kid," he said as he raced in front of me and the door, "I'm under orders not to let you leave the Ghost Zone, you dorks are to stay here," he said with a smirk, "And I think I hear the cops coming for you," he said putting his hand to his ear, "see you after Eternity," he said laughing.

"Look bub, we want to open that door and we can do it the easy way or the fun way," Wolverine said extending his claws and holding them close to Johnny's throat.

"Shadow! Sic'em!" Johnny commanded as he shadow stood in front of us, growling.

"We need light, Cyclops do you think you can help us," I said turning to him, he nodded and blasted Shadow leaving a hole in the middle of the ghost, "Keep doing it, don't stop until he's vaporized," I commanded Cyclops as he continued to blast the shadow until it was no more.

"You think you so smart," Johnny hissed as he revved up his bike ready to flatten us until Rogue flew forward and effortlessly picked up Johnny's motorcycle and sent it flying through the Ghost Zone.

"Don't come back now, ya hear!" she told the biker ghost as he vanished from sight.

"Now to open this door," I said as placed my hand on the knob.

**Dan**

The master's plan is working perfectly and soon this world shall be no more.

I was keeping an eye on things back at the mansion, making sure Xavier didn't have traps set and making sure the data stream was uninterrupted so Technus would gain all the information he could.

While I was watching the monitor my com beeped, I removed from my belt and turned it on, "Dan here," I spoke through the microphone.

"Dan, it's Johnny 13, the kid and his friends defeated me," the scared voice of Johnny said through the speaker.

"How did they escape Walker, I thought he said he could contain them," I asked upset that they escaped from the jail.

"I don't know, Shadow and I tried to prevent them from leaving but they were too strong," he informed, "should we try to stop them again, sir," he asked nervously.

"No, go find Fright Knight, Walker, Spectra, and Bertrand then come back to Earth, you will be needed to serve here," I told him as I turned off the device and went back to the monitor. The battle will be starting soon, and then I will destroy Danny and his freaks then the master shall rule once and for all!

**Cyclops**

We followed Danny into a strange door and found ourselves in some sort of Limbo filled with various odds and ends, "Danny what is this place," I asked him amazed at this realm.

"The home of the Box Ghost, and if my theory is correct he should have ghost portal somewhere in here," he said as he began searching the area.

"What are we to look for," I asked Danny wanting to help find the object we were looking for and get home.

"Something that looks like a swirling vortex," he said as he continued to look for the vortex.

"All right we'll split into groups; Valerie and Clockwork go with Danny; Rogue you take Beast, Gambit and Storm; Jean, and Wolverine will come with me," I said as we broke up into groups and began to look for the vortex.

We searched for hours through all the junk this Box Ghost had collected and we were giving up until we heard Valerie say, "Guys, I think I found it!"

We all rushed over to where she was standing and found just as Danny had said what we were looking for, a green swirling vortex.

"I always knew he had to have one," Danny said triumphantly as looked at the vortex.

"Danny is this safe; I mean who knows what the radiation might do to us," Beast asked cautiously as he approached the vortex.

"That's right, I'm not sure what would happen if humans walked through the portal, but we should be protected by a shield," he said as he raised his hands and soon we were surrounded us.

"we have to hurry, I don't know how long I can keep this up," Danny said straining, I could tell his knees were buckling under the pressure of keeping the shield up and sweat was running down his face, collecting in the two long scars that ran across his face like water in an irrigation ditch.

"We will help you Danny," Clockwork said as he raised his hands and the shield began to glow brighter, "Time is still not on our side, so speed is of essence," he said calmly as he turned to us.

"Jean, see if you can help them support the shield," I told her as she walked forward and helped strengthen the barrier, "All right, on three we rush through it One….Two…Three!" I shouted as we ran through the portal that will hopefully take us home again.


	8. Preparing for What's to Come

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed my fic:**

**Nightshadow24: I'm glad you liked the chapter, I am planning two sequels for after this, but none involve the Teen Titans, I don't know much about them.**

**Moriko Hikari: don't worry about Professor X, he's not out yet.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: How did you think the Box Ghost manages to get out of course he has his own portal. I'll try to help you solve some of the mysteries of the universe, although I'm not sure if I can answer the big ones. Glad you like fic.**

**Chapter VIII: Preparing for What's to Come**

**Xavier**

I don't know how long I was knocked out; when I came to I found myself strapped to a platform and connected to some sort of machine which was being monitored by a being in a black suit with a white cape. His face was green and his white hair was tied into a ponytail while he hid his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses.

When he heard me store he turned and said in annoying voice, "I see you awake pitiful human."

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked as I tried to get free but to no avail.

"I am Technus, master of machinery, lord of gadgetry, manipulator of all things….," he ranted before he was blasted by another being.

"Be quiet you pompous little specter," a voice said as tall being covered in armor and a skull mask with flaming green hair, "You're such an egotist and an idiot if it wasn't for the fact that technology is your forte, Dan would have left you in the Ghost Zone," the larger being yelled as pointed the way out to the first being.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are you going to do me?" I asked this being, hoping to get some answers from this one.

I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and you are a guest of the master," he said coldly with a smile.

"Who? Dan Phantom?" I asked wondering if Dan was the mastermind behind this plot.

Skulker laughed, "No, Dan is merely the chief disciple to the master, but don't worry you'll meet him soon enough," he told me coldly, "Enjoy your stay, mutant, because it is the last place you will see," he said as he left.

I tried to use my powers to find out more about this master, but there was something preventing me from using them.

I just hope that Danny and the X-Men are still alive.

**Clockwork**

Danny's plan had worked perfectly, the Box Ghost's portal led us back to the human world but it did not come without cost.

As soon we arrived back, Danny collapsed and reverted back to his human self and I too was weakened but being older and experienced it did not take as bad a toll on me, but the human Jean Grey was also weakened, but I was thankful for her help.

"What happened to Danny, _mes amis_," Gambit asked me I went over to check on the boy, he was still alive but very weak.

"Danny's powers are a lot like a battery, if he exerts too much power, they automatically shut off until he replenishes his power," I said as I picked up and handed him to Valerie, then I checked on Jean, she too was weakened but in better shape than Danny.

"What's the next step Clockwork?" Valerie asked as she adjusted the unconscious Danny in her arm, she had concern for the boy, a boy who she once considered the enemy but she considers him a friend and perhaps more than that.

"Right now, our plan is to rest, I think we all need it. We can plan the next phase of our attack. Dan and his master are powerful and we will need to be at full power in order to succeed," I told her calmly.

"Let's go back the mansion, we can regroup from there," Cyclops said as we left our current location, an old warehouse (figures that the Box Ghost's portal led here) and made our way to the X-Men's jet.

**Valerie**

After we escaped from Walker's jail, we made our way to the X-Men's jet and took off for their headquarters.

During the flight, I went to check on Danny in the infirmary, he was alive but his vitals were weak.

I looked at his resting form and as I stood there I realized something, that I love him, but would he ever love me back, Sam was his true love and I knew that, would he move beyond Sam and love me, would he see past the bitter hatred that once festered between us to open his heart to me.

While I was standing, I felt Clockwork's hand upon my shoulder; I looked back and gazed as his smiling face.

"Will he be all right Clockwork," I asked as saw his face transform from that of young adult to that of an old man, I wonder what's like to go through time so quickly that your entire life takes merely seconds to complete and then start over again.

"With time, Valerie, he will be all right," he told me calmly, as he walked beside me.

"I've been wondering something Clockwork, how was this 'master' able to hide from you, I mean you're supposed to be the master of time and know everything?" I asked, wondering how someone could conceal themselves from one who knows all.

"There are places in the Universe that act as blind spots to me, if a being enters one of these blind spots, they will be hidden from my view until they choose to reveal themselves. Dan's 'master' must have known of these spots and hid himself there, but rest assured Valerie I will not fail do rid the universe of him once and for all!" he said as he sighed and left the room.

I looked at Danny one last time, tears flowed down my cheeks as I thought of him laying there, how long would be unconscious like that and how much time will he need to recover.

"Get well Danny," I whispered as I left the room and went to my seat before we landed.

**Cyclops**

When we arrived back at the mansion, we found it a war zone, no doubt Dan was here but what was he searching for here.

I noticed it was deathly quiet in here, "Professor Xavier, are you here," I shouted hoping for a response.

While I was searching for the professor, I heard a moan; I rushed through the halls until I found Jubilee laying on the ground. She was severely burned and in shock.

"Boy would I love to get my claws on the piece of trash that did this," Wolverine said in almost a growl as he slashed the walls in anger.

"We all share those sentiments, Logan," Beast said trying to comfort him, "Right now she need our attention," he concluded as he took her to the infirmary and laid in a bed beside Danny.

"Cyclops, I think there is something you should see," Storm said through my communicator.

"Okay, where are you?" I asked her as I left the infirmary.

"In the professor's study," she said as I made my way to the study.

The room looked normal except for a burn mark on the wall and the professor's chair was empty, "No doubt this is Dan's doing," I said to Storm, who was looking at the computer.

"Scott, there's something wrong with computer, someone hacked into it," she said pointing to a screen that said 'download 99 complete.'

I went to the keyboard and tried to abort the download only to get shocked, "HA! HA! Your foolish code is no match for Technus," a high pitched voice said as a green face appeared on the screen.

"What's a Technus?" Storm asked as she approached the keyboard.

"Not a what, but a who, Technus is a ghost who can control technology no doubt he is in league with Dan Phantom and his master," Clockwork said as he entered the study and looked, "we must prepare to attack, Dan's master, for if we fail I fear for everyone's sakes," he said before he disappeared.

"I agree with Clockwork, we need to plan now, let's go," I told her as I left the study to prepare for the battle that will lie ahead.


	9. Heavensent

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: thanks for pointing out that error, glad you like the story. My next fic is another Spidey crossover. I think you'll like it.**

**Chapter IX: Heaven-sent **

**Danny**

I don't know how long I was out for but I had the most wonderful dream.

I dreamt that I was lying in my bed back in my home in Amity Park, I could hear my parents in the lab working on some new invention, dad was ranting on how 'The Fenton Ghost Magnet' works to attract ghosts.

They always working on some invention and Jazz for some reason always ends up on the receiving causing her to yell at them for 'obsession for ghosts' in fact I can hear now, sounds like dad decided to do the cooking again, ghost sausage, one of Jazz's 'favorite.'

I got out of bed, I always hated getting up in morning, the thought of having to sit through another day of Mr. Lancer is enough to slow anyone down and the thought of being beat up by Dash is enough to make you stop in your tracks.

I slowly make my to the kitchen, Jazz is sitting in her usual spot, scowling at the glowing sausage patty on the plate, dad is by the stove with the 'Fenton Cooker' trying to bring some other type of breakfast food to live.

I sit down in my usual seat and pour a bowl of cereal; I usually eat Coco Crispies but had to settle for Cheerios as dad had used the last of my Coco Crispies in one of his cooking 'experiments.'

While I sit there, munching on my breakfast, I hear someone knocking on the door.

I walk to the door and open to find Sam standing there smiling, but there was something different about her, instead of her usual tank top and skirt, she was wearing a black robe that went down to her feet with a silver belt. She also had a pair of wings sprouting out of her back.

"Sam, wow, you look wonderful," I said stammering, she was stunning even more so and there was a certain air of peace about her that made me not want to leave her side.

"Thanks Danny, I'm an angel now," she said as I invited her in, I couldn't believe my Sam was an angel, but why.

"I know what you're thinking, but remember Danny this is a dream and I only have a short time to tell you something," she said with a smile as we walked in the kitchen.

"What do you want to tell me, Sam," I asked her curiously as she sat down beside me, she smiled at me.

"I want to tell you, that I want you be happy, it's time to let me go Danny. I've moved on, I'm in Heaven now and I'm really happy. I want you to be happy too. I want you to be with Valerie," she told me with a smile, "by the way I love the scars on your face," she said noticing the scars I had received from Carnage.

"Thanks, Sam, but I don't want to let you go, I love you I want to be with you Sam," I told her as I held her hands; I wanted to stay asleep forever and be here with her.

"I appreciate it, but you have to let me go, you won't be happy unless you do, we will see each other again, Heaven's a great place, but right now you need to be happy and the only way you'll be happy is if you are with Valerie. Don't worry, I know you haven't forgotten me. I'll be watching you from Heaven. Your family is also in Heaven as well and so is Tucker, which reminds, I have to go, Tucker's trying to find a way to sew pockets on his robe so he can store his gadgets," she said laughing as I showed her to the door.

"Bye Sam," I said as she started floating off the ground and headed towards the sky.

"Bye Danny and remember I'll be watching you," she said as she reached the sun and disappeared.

I sighed as I went back inside, how I was supposed to wake up, then it hit me.

I went back to my room and lay down in bed. I closed my eyes and thought about being happy and being with Valerie.

The next thing I remember is that I am in the X-Men's infirmary, I feel like I've been gone for years.

I look around and saw Valerie sitting beside me, "Hey, welcome back," she said smiling as she takes my hand, "I was starting worry about you," she told me with concern.

"Would you believe, I had a message sent to me by an angel," I told her shyly as I tried to get comfortable in the bed, which wasn't easy.

"What did the angel say?" she asked with a laugh, it wasn't a laughing like she didn't believe me, but like a shy kid introducing herself.

"She said that I have be happy and that means that I have let Sam go and…," I began to say and leaned closer to her as our lips touched and we kissed, "I love you Valerie," I whispered to her, it felt good to kiss her, I felt happy and complete, who'd ever think that the hunter and hunted fall in love, but there's one thing being a halfa has taught me and that's expect the unexpected.

"Where are the others at?" I asked as I looked around the room, the only one in here besides Valerie was a young girl, the same one who saw me transform into Danny Phantom when I went to face off with Dan.

"She was attacked by Dan, he kidnapped their leader, Professor Xavier, the others are preparing for the battle that's going to happen when they go rescue him," she told me, "they think that we will have battle Dan's master," she said worriedly.

"Then we better go help them," I said as I got out of bed and sat up.

"Danny, you need to rest, you're still weak," she said pushing me back into bed, "You're no good to anyone weakened," she protested.

"Well, I'm the only one who can find Dan and if I don't help now, they won't locate him," I said as I got up.

"Okay, let's go," she said as she took my arm and took me to where they were meeting, I only hope we are not too late to save their leader and stop Dan.

**Valerie**

If you had asked me a few years ago if I would team up with Danny Phantom, I would tell you no way and that he's evil ghost, but here I am Valerie Gray, the Red Huntress ally and partner to Danny Phantom.

Even more unlikely would be the chance that I would fall in love with Danny Fenton, I would have said you were crazy and that I would never fall in love with someone like him, but here I am falling head over heels for him, and I know he loves me, what made him realize that he did, he said something about seeing an angel who told him to be happy and being with him makes me happy.

While we walking through the halls of the mansion, I could see there was new light in his eyes, it was one of contentment and determination, the contentment was being with me and the determination from wanting to defeat Dan again.

When we arrived in the conference room, no one noticed us, they were busy looking at a map of the city, even Clockwork didn't acknowledge our presence he cupped his chin in his hands and studied the map intently with his red eyes.

"I have a way to find Dan!" Danny finally spoke up to get everyone's attention.

Clockwork was the first to look up, "it is a blessing to see you awake Danny, but you should not be here, you need to rest," he said concerned as the others turned to look us in concern.

"For once my friend you are wrong, my place is here, if you're going to find Dan you're going to need my help," he told them, he was not going to nothing while there was work to be done.

"All right, Danny, we'll listen, how do we find, Dan," Cyclops said as he invited us to the table.

"Okay here's what we do," he said as he began to tell them his plan to find Dan and rescue Xavier and with any luck it will work.

**Dan**

The freaks have been quiet since they left the Ghost Zone; I wonder what they're up to, probably no good.

I could sense that my goody-two-shoes younger self was out there, he was still alive but not for long.

I went to my master to see if he sensed anything going on.

"Yes the time is nearing, soon the bloodbath will begin and I shall decide the fate of this planet," he said in grave voice.

"So the battle with the freaks is coming?" I asked as I lifted my head so I could see him, he told that it was coming and to be ready for it.

"As you wish my master," I said as I stood up and left to prepare our forces for the battle.

**Cyclops**

Danny had suggested rigging the scanners on the Blackbird to pick up spectral energy to find Dan and it's working.

"Danny, we're picking up a large signal near the old museum" I told him pointing to the screen, he walked up to it and closed his eyes.

"Dan's there, the museum is our destination," he said opening his eyes and walked to the cockpit, he was in deep thought preparing for the battle to come and I don't blame him, this was might be our final battle.

An hour later, we arrived at the museum, "All right everyone let's go," I said as we exited the jet and entered the abandoned building.

"This place gives me the creeps and I fight ghosts," Valerie said as we made our through the old exhibits until we came to the third floor.

Danny froze for a minute as a blue mist escaped his mouth, "Dan's here," he whispered as he went ahead of us.

Just then a voice thundered in the room, "You couldn't be more right," it said evilly.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded to know as flew forward to attack the being but was blasted back by an energy blast.

"You're future self is right, you are brave and foolish. I am the future of this world, the one destined to destroy the weak and inferior and raise the strongest and superior to be my slaves. I am the Immortal Entity, but you may call me Apocalypse!" the voice said as the figure of Apocalypse emerged from the shadows.

"Apocalypse! But how your sanctuary in Central America was destroyed," Beast told the evil mutant, shocked to him standing before us.

"Yes, but Fabian Cortez himself acted as the vessel for my return, and now you will be destroyed like the filth you are," he said as he blasted us.

"Your outnumbered, nine to two!" Danny said as his eyes blazed green.

"That's what you think, boy," the voice of Dan said as he came forward along with other beings.

Three of them I recognized as Johnny 13, Walker, and Skulker but the others I didn't know. One wore a black suit with a white cape he had white hair and wore sunglasses; one was dressed in a suit of armor with purple fire blazing from his helmet and only his green eyes could be seen; the other appeared female but looked like a shadow with purple eyes and fangs; standing beside her was a green blob like ghost with red eyes and fangs.

"Looks like there's more to our party than you thought, huh," Dan boasted as we beheld our enemies.

Clockwork looked at our group, "we need to take them down in teams, X-Men you will take on Dan's henchmen; Danny and Valerie you'll face Dan himself, and I will fight Apocalypse," he said as he left to face his foe and we did the same unsure of how things would turn out.


	10. Armageddon

**Author's Notes: Once again we have reached the end of another story, I hope you enjoyed this sequel, there's another on the way. Thank you to all reviewed the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the story, it's hard to catch mistakes when your writing. You'll like the next fic I'm writing and the Silver Surfer fic will be worth the wait.**

**Ali Phantom: This is it, the battle of the millennium, who will win this epic battle of good and evil. You'll just have read to find out.**

**Chapter X: Armageddon**

**Danny**

The battle has begun; Valerie and I go after Dan, "it's over Dan! You're going back into thermos!" I told as I dodged one of his ecto-blasts and fired one of my own at him.

"That's what you think boy," Dan said as went to attack me, only to be shot down by Valerie on her hover board.

"Thanks, Val, I owe you," I said as I watched Dan fall from the sky, he was weakened temporarily and allowed me to freeze him with my ice powers.

I surveyed the rest of the battle Cyclops and Gambit were going after Skulker and were attacking the hunter fiercely.

"You pick a lousy hand," Gambit said as he threw some playing cards at Skulker, damaging his armor.

"You'll pay for that freak," he said aiming his gun at the hero ready to fire at him until Cyclops blasted at him for behind.

"You'll have to accept a rain check," Cyclops said as he blasted the hunter a second time sending him to the ground.

Rogue was taking on Johnny 13, the biker was trying to run her over but Rogue was a step ahead of him, "Shadow, Sic'em!" he yelled as his shadow lunged forward as he tried to catch her but Rogue snuck behind him and threw him off his bike sending him flying.

"Ya'll better buckle up next time sugar," she said as she landed and went to help Beast deal with Spectra and Bertrand.

"Look at you, you're a freak, not even human, you're animal and should be caged like one," Spectra cackled trying to feed on his misery while Bertrand held him to the ground in his mountain lion form.

"I try to focus on the positive ma'am and not the negative," Beast said as he freed himself of Bertrand and attacked Spectra who just went intangible and best went right through him.

"Ha, you can't defeat me," she said laughing as Rogue snuck up on her.

"Maybe he can't but I can, sugar," she said as she removed her gloves and placed her hands on Spectra's face, her power flowed out of her and into rogue until Spectra was a withered old woman.

"My youth! No!" she screamed as she ordered Bertrand to attack her, but the ghost was knocked out by Beast, who had attacked him while Spectra was distracted.

Cyclops and Gambit were now dealing with Technus, which didn't take long as Cyclops blasted in the middle of his 'introduction,' knocking him out.

Wolverine was dealing with Walker; the warden was blasting him with ecto-blasts but he was dodging them as fast as Walker could fire them.

"When I'm done with you punk, you'll be pleading to rot in solitary," he said as he blasted as him with a powerful blast from his hands.

"You'll be the one pleading when this done, bub," Wolverine growled as he lunged at Walk with such ferocity that the ghost did not have time to react and was knocked out cold with his suit and hat slashed to pieces.

This left only Fright Knight, Storm seemed to be doing well against the spirit of Halloween, however the battle shifted when he raised the Soul Shredder and struck Storm.

"NO PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed as the Fright Knight laughed (I remember Cyclops telling me that Storm was claustrophobic from being trapped in collapsed building as a child) I raced to her aid and take down the Fright Knight.

"Hey you, don't you know it's impolite to hit a lady," I said as I went flying towards him and knocked him out, I was about to ecto-blast him when someone hit me with one.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, Danny?" I heard Dan's dark voice ask sarcastically, I went to attack him but he duplicated and blasted me again.

I could feel myself falling from the air, my body burned as the ecto-blasts burned my costume and burned my skin, after a few seconds I feel the skin blister and break open, I tried to scream but only tears came out.

"Farewell forever, Danny!" was the last thing I heard Dan say before my eyelids finally gave way and I succumbed to unconsciousness.

**Clockwork**

While the X-Men, Danny, and Valerie took care of Dan and his henchmen, I went to take on my old enemy Apocalypse.

"You are a fool, Clockwork, you know you can never destroy me for I am immortal," Apocalypse shouts as he turned his hand into a mace and swung at me trying to destroy me.

"You are not a god, Apocalypse, merely a mutant driven so mad that he believes himself a deity," I said as put up shield and blocked his attack, "and like all mortals you can die, it's just a matter of finding out the proper way to kill you," I told my ancient foe as I blasted him.

"You could not destroy me 5,000 years ago, what makes you think you can win this time," he retorted as he jumped out of the way.

I thought for a moment, he was right, I failed millennia ago, but I was determined not to fail this time. It was then I saw my answer, I beheld my time staff connected to a machine, no doubt Apocalypse was going to use it to destroy the world.

"This time I have grown smarter and time is my ally," I said as I flew towards my staff, I knew it was the key to winning the battle.

"You will not succeed!" he hissed as he blasted me trying to take down, but I evaded his bolts and went intangible to avoid being hit.

"It is you that will fail, Apocalypse," I said as I grabbed the staff, "Now I will end our age old battle," I said as I clutched my staff and prepared to attack.

"Even with your precious staff, you will still not be able to kill me," the demon boasted as he prepared to attack me.

"Yes, but your spirit can be contained," I said as I flew at my enemy and overshadowed him, I could feel his evil and hatred for all life poison my spirit, but I had fought back.

Finally I pushed myself out of his body with his spirit, the hard part was over, "Now Apocalypse you shall fall," I told him as I took the thermos that once held Dan and trapped Apocalypse's spirit in it.

I had done it, after all this, I defeated Apocalypse, now I had to go aid my allies in finishing this battle once and for all.

**Valerie**

"You'll pay for that!" I shouted as I blasted Dan with my ecto-gun, he was going to pay for hurting Danny.

"You really think, you can defeat me, little girl," he sneered, I could tell that he was about to attack, I tried to get out of way but he blasted me in the shoulder.

I screamed as the energy burned my skin, "You're going down, Dan," I said as I got up and aimed at him, even though it hurt to move my arm.

"You can't win," Dan said ready to kill me, but he suddenly froze, I was confused until I saw the smiling face of Clockwork looking at me.

"Don't worry Dan she may not win, but I can. Okay, Valerie now," he said as I got out my thermos and trapped Dan inside, the battle was finally over.

I looked out the carnage of the battle; the ghosts had vanished, leaving only the X-Men, Clockwork, Danny and myself.

I raced over to where Danny laid, I checked his pulse, thank goodness he was still alive, "Danny can you hear me," I asked him, but there was no response, I looked over to Clockwork worriedly, the master of time flashed a knowing smiled.

"He will be fine, we better go back to the mansion," he said as he walked to the machine and freed the Professor and went to help the X-Men, we had did it; we had won over one of the most evil foes we had ever faced.

**Cyclops**

After the battle, we made it back to the mansion, we put Danny back in the infirmary for treatment of 2nd degree burns, but he is awake now and doing fine.

Jubilee is also awake, although she still wishes she could have helped, but it would have been too dangerous for her to have come along.

"We owe you our thanks, Clockwork, Valerie, and especially to you Danny, you're one heck of a fighter," I told the ghost boy.

"It's our job, we fight ghosts," Danny said modestly, "but I couldn't have done without Val and Clockwork," he continued pointing to his allies.

"It was our pleasure to help, but don't worry Apocalypse will not escape from his prison," the ghost said pointing to thermos that contained the mutant's soul, "Now if you would excuse us, we must get back to our homes," Clockwork said as he opened a portal, "You X-Men are great warriors and I foresee a time, when your dream will be reality," he said as he, Danny, and Valerie vanished into the portal, I hope Clockwork is right and peace will become between humans and mutants for all the world's sake.

**The End.**


End file.
